


Spasming out of Control

by Toby1990 (Hermy1990)



Series: Trans.Mycroft [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Greg Lestrade, Jam Week, M/M, POV Mycroft Holmes, Trans Male Character, Trans Mycroft, stomach cramps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 13:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16535876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermy1990/pseuds/Toby1990
Summary: Mycroft deals with Jam week.





	Spasming out of Control

“You give the best cuddles ever. Come on, on my lap now and keep me warm.” 

“Myc.... what are you doing? Are you still in pain love? Because I can get you a hot water bottle instead of you suffocating poor little Fluffy there?” He gives a light chuckle at the state of me, curled up on the sofa clutching Fluffy in not quite a death grip as a spasm hits me hard. 

“Ooohhhh” I groan, waiting for it to pass with the little darling squirming to get free. “Fine..... abandon me in my time of need. Traitor!” I whine at the little beast. “Greeeeeegggg...” 

He pulls me to my feet (with difficulty) and ushers me to the bedroom, insisting that I rest for a while. I end up falling asleep as soon as he shuts the door, going to get me.... something, I don’t remember. 

A couple of hours later, I’m woken by something landing on the foot of the bed and making its way up towards my face. I startle at something tickling my nose. “Uhhh... I should have known you would come back to me when I can’t move!” I stare at the little furry monster, who has come to torture me. 

“Listen... you and me... are not okay, but... you’re warm... so come here.” I snuggle with the live furnace feeling better already, waiting for Greg to get back before falling asleep, with my loved ones bracketing me in.

**Author's Note:**

> As you can probably tell, I'm dealing with jam week myself and i just wish I had something warm to hug as well lol. Again, these are my experiences, not everyone feels the same way, I mean no offence.


End file.
